U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,197 describes an integrated circuit that includes a capacitive element formed by two conducting layers separated by an insulating layer and mentions, without describing an embodiment thereof, the possibility of using more than two conducting layers to increase the value of the capacitance of such a capacitive element.